Otro final
by Amber-Sunglasses
Summary: Sorey ama a Mikleo y viceversa, ambos son consientes de ello y ese no es el problema, el problema es ¿Qué pasaría con su relación si el final de Tales of Zestiria the x fuera otro? Un final... no tan feliz como el de la serie.


-Sellaremos a Heldalf en lo más profundo del pulso de la tierra -explicó decidido, sin si quiera dirigirla una mirada a los demás, porque sabía que si llegaba a ver las lágrimas de Mikleo caer se vería tentado a dar marcha atrás.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -Preguntó Mikleo asustado, asustado porque su cuerpo estaba agotado y apenas se podía mover, asustado porque sabía la convicción que tenía Sorey y el sentido del deber que lo impulsaba a arriesgarse por cumplir con su misión

-Iré con él -todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero Mikleo era quién menos podía creer lo que oía, no podía creer que había una posibilidad de que Sorey no estuviese con él por el resto de su vida como había dicho la noche anterior al besar a Mikleo y prometerle que no lo dejaría.

-Sé que me tomara tiempo -Confesó el pastor, sintiendo en sus palabras poco a poco el miedo de la incertidumbre invadiéndolo, el miedo a jamás volver a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, el miedo de fallarle a todos los que habían creído en él, pero sobre todo, el miedo a jamás poder volver a ver la sonrisa de Mikleo, el serafín al que amaba tanto y al que deseaba tener a su lado toda su vida-, pero planeo calmar su ira lentamente y tratar de purificarlo.

-Es la única opción que queda -explicó intentando mantener la calma, al igual que Mikleo, quien no podía dejar de observarlo sorprendido, sin permitirse derramar lágrimas por su novio, pero no podía quedarse sin decir nada, los sentimientos dentro de él no callaban y lo aterraba la posibilidad de perderle.

Se levantó concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no llorar, no quería que nadie más que Sorey supiera sus egoístas pensamientos, quería que él único que conociese ese lado de él fuera la persona a la que amaba, pero tenía que evitar de alguna manera que no fuera, tenía que hacer que se quedara con él- ¡¿Sorey, si tú vas, quién va a limpiar este mundo?! -dijo sacudiendo a Sorey, esperando a que este notara lo que realmente quería decir, que lo amaba, que no podía dejarlo solo, que no podía simplemente dejar todo lo que tenía por aquello.

-Va estar bien, incluso si no estoy -respondió sonriendo ante las palabras de Mikleo, las cuales entendió a la perfección, pero lo que no entendía era que Mikleo no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, que no iba a estar bien sin Sorey.

-Tengo fe en ello -añadió el pastor, sonriente, porque se sentía protegido ahora con la oculta confesión de Mikleo.

Mikleo no podía entender cómo podía ser tan terco el hombre del que se había enamorado, no había forma de que todo estuviera bien, si llegaba a perderle su vida ya no era nada- Sorey... -susurró Alisha levantandose, esperando ser de ayuda para convencerlo.

-Nos necesitas para purificarlo ¿verdad? -Interrumpió Rose, quien se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo-. Y si mueres, nosotras también... -explicó desesperada, asustada de morir antes de poder decirle Alisha la verdad y de perder a tan valioso amigo como lo había sido Sorey, quien la había ayudado en momentos en que pensó que, por ser el pastor, él la abandonaría.

-No, iré solo -Aseguró Sorey, quien tranquilamente sonreía, esperando que los demás entendiesen que lo que trataba de hacer era mantenerlos a todos a salvo-. Incluso si no muero... puede demorar años o décadas -Mikleo no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no a esos ojos que le mentían con una sonrisa adornándolos para hacerle creer que todo iba a estar bien.

-Quiero que difundas las palabras en todo el mundo sobre nuestra batalla contra la malicia -indicó a Rose, que no podía entender el riesgo que Sorey estaba tomando con tanta tranquilidad.

-Pero... -dijo Rose.

-Mikleo y los demás no pueden ser vistos o tocados por los humanos -Interrumpió el pastor dándole una mirada a su novio deseando, aunque fuera una última sonrisa para saber que lo perdonaba.

Finalmente, el serafín de agua entendía que no había manera de detenerlo, que sólo podía aceptar lo que Sorey decía, porque tal vez no habría nada más- Bueno, perdóname -respondió Mikleo forzando la mejor sonrisa que pudo entre esas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

-Cuento contigo -musitó Sorey por ultimo, mientras chocaba los puños con Mikleo.

-Está bien, todos, esta es la armatización final -anunció Sorey-. Fethmus Mioma -Lailah, igual que siempre, mantuvo la calma y siguió las ordenes- Luzrov Rulay -Mikleo ya no podía más, no podía seguir observando como Sorey organizaba su muerte de aquella manera, le había dado la sonrisa que quería porque sabía que no había manera de convencerlo o detener la locura que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no, no podía seguir mirando-, Hephsin Yulind, Fylk Zahdeya -llamó el pastor antes de armatizarse con los cuatro serafines y luego, con su cuerpo sintiéndose tan pesado, golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, para después lanzarse con Heldaf al agujero que el pastor había creado entre la lava ardiente.

-Yo creo que el día en que el hombre y los serafines coexistan vendrá -dijo esperando que Mikleo entendiese que hablaba de que esperaba pronto estar junto a él, que lo esperará porque iba a volver.

No era necesario que Sorey lo explicara, porque el serafín de agua entendía a la perfección lo que el pastor decía, pero antes de poder decir algo, sus cuerpos se vieron separados- ¡Sorey! -exclamó Mikleo desesperado, deseando que esas no fueran las últimas palabras que escucharía de su amado, ni que esa sonrisa segura no fuera la última.

-Sorey... -musitó mirando hacia la lava al encontrarse de nuevo con los demás.

Alisha y Rose no podían dejar de sentirse miserables con solo mirar a Mikleo, pero al darse cuenta de que sus corazones seguían latiendo Alisha no pudo ocultar su emoción- Seguimos vivas... Sorey sigue vivo -Indicó la princesa, que alegre miró a Rose a la que abrazó sonriente.

-Te amo -susurró Rose al responder al abrazó.

-Yo tam... -de pronto, en el corazón de ambas surgió una punzada que nos les permitió seguir de pie.

-¡Alisha, Rosa! -Exclamó Lailah, quien fue la primera en notarlas debilitándose.

Edna y Zaived sin saber que hacer se acercaron- ¿Qué está pasando? -Preguntó Mikleo al ver a ambas muchachas tiradas en el suelo, que apenas se mantenían consientes.

-No puede ser -negó Lailah mirandolas con lágrimas en sus ojos, moviendo su cabeza en negativa esperando que nada de eso fuera real. Edna por otra parte no puedo hacer más que llevarse ambas manos a la boca conteniendo el llanto, mientras Zaived miraba a Mikleo directo a los ojos, para luego negar con la cabeza y hacerlo entender que ya no había vuelta atrás, todo se había acabado, ellas estaban muriendo al igual que Sorey lo había hecho.

Los ojos de Mikleo no pudieron contener más las lágrimas y las dejaron caer a borbotones, mientras gritaba desesperado, esperando que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, esperando que al despertar la siguiente mañana estuviera Sorey a su lado, pero no había manera, Sorey estaba muerto.


End file.
